A Discourse of Enamored Swaying
by Tempestt Londyn
Summary: Clandestine lovers have a moonlit picnic. Or, rather, they try to.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter isn't mine.

* * *

><p>"<em>When the innocence is dead and gone,<em>

_These will be the times we look back on…"_

The Wanted, "Gold Forever"

* * *

><p><strong>~A Discourse of Enamored Swaying~<strong>

"What was that?" Andromeda asked tersely, turning to glare at Ted.

"Sorry," He replied, turning the wheel. "Chuckhole."

It was beyond Andromeda how Ted could be so calm. Their late evening ride had gone pleasantly until he drove directly into that—that _hindrance _responsible for nearly hurdling Andromeda through the windshield.

All right, so it was unfair to apportion the entire blame to the chuckhole. It wasn't the chuckhole's fault that Andromeda had been stubborn, refusing to wear her seatbelt.

And it certainly wasn't the chuckhole who swore to perform a Stinging Hex on Ted if he dared force her to "buckle up" again.

"I see," said Andromeda, her hand placed over her heart as she settled down. "_I see. _You're quite the asshole, I must say, with domestic violence and the reckless driving. The authorities will hear of this."

"First of all," Ted countered, grinning at both his girlfriend's bluffing and exaggeration, "What you refer to as 'domestic abuse,' I call 'protection.' The 'reckless driving' was, in this case, _unavoidable_."

He looked into side and rearview mirrors as he parked along the side of road. "_And_, you love this asshole."

Andromeda's cheeks reddened as Ted exited the car and lifted the trunk. She was relieved that he hadn't seen her blushing. That would only be one more thing he'd never shut up about.

"Let me carry something." Andromeda requested warily, casting a sideline glance at her boyfriend as he struggled to carry the baskets and plaid blanket.

"This is man's work." He laughed, knowing this cheeky comment was bound to inspire a feminist argument of how 'there's no such thing as man's work.'"

"There's no such thing as—oh, for heaven sake, I'll take—"

"It's fine, 'Dromeda," He shook his head, amused at how predictable she was. "Go on to the clearing." He would not be called frail.

_I can do this._

* * *

><p>She hollered loudly, wiping away tears of mirth. She tried sniggering, she really did, but this deserved full-fledged cackling.<p>

"Please join me, Ted." Andromeda called from the blanket. "I'd hate for sunrise to find you like that."

Ted mumbled something incoherent as he lifted his face from the mushed pecan pie.

_Obviously, I couldn't._

"Aww, come here, Teddy, and let mommy clean you up!" Andromeda cooed in a sing-song voice as a pouting Ted accompanied her on the blanket.

Shortly thereafter, it became evident that her method of cleaning was not traditional.

"A simple _Aguamenti _charm would've sufficed," he spat as her tongue ravaged his face.

"Oh quit being such a sourpuss," She tittered, not letting up one bit. "It's a waste, otherwise."

Ted crossed his legs, folded his arms, and huffed in annoyance. "Andi, you're _licking pie _from my face. You only like me because I'm sweet. Make a decision—me or the bloody pie?"

Andromeda laughed at his earlier statement and then kissed him softly.

"For now, the 'bloody pie.' But why can't I have both?"

* * *

><p>Andromeda walked slowly through the golden light of the glade, leaves crunching beneath her feet. The moon shone upon them, obscuring the darkness, creating their own personal paradise. "Tonight's been beautiful. Thank you."<p>

"You're ridiculous."

"What?" She turned, confused as to what prompted such a remark.

"Sorry," Ted chortled from his tree stump, running a hand over his face. "I keep thinking about you at my parents' earlier. "I'll wash the dishes, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks!" He mimicked, face ready to burst. "Gran almost jumped out of her skin. Imagine her shock when my girlfriend whips out a _magic stick_ and cleans my mum's china! The look on her face!" Laughter echoed throughout the glade as Ted doubled over. "Did you see it? Andi? Andi?"

But Andromeda turned away, biting her lip and blinking back tears.

Ted slapped his forehead. He still tended to forget how sensitive she could be. "I didn't mean to upset you," He murmured sadly, rubbing her arm in apologize as his free hand grasped hers.

"I know. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He pushed, though her voice confirmed she didn't give a shit about his comment. God, she looked perfect in muggle clothing.

"About how lovely your family is. And….how _mine_ will react when I tell them I've been to muggle Newcastle with my _muggleborn boyfriend_."

Ted nearly fainted. The image of a clan of proud aristocrats setting the Hogwarts grounds ablaze in search of a certain Gryffindor suddenly had never been an irrational thought.

He gulped. "Am I to be frightened?"

"I hope not," Andromeda viciously snarled. Ted peeped around, making sure Bellatrix hadn't Apparated in her place. "Because I'm tired of being second to the people I put first."

His heart skipped a beat. _Did that mean…_

"I feel you grinning like an idiot against my back," she alerted him, "Just so you know."

Body tingling, Ted waited. "After graduation?"

"Directly after. If you'll have me, I mean."

A light breeze coursed through the area, blowing Andromeda's fair into Ted's face.

"Forever and a day," He promised as it subsided.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Andromeda sighed, refusing to believe they were having this conversation again.<p>

"_Chuckhole_," Ted reiterated as they traveled back. "I've meant to ask—how'd you get away?" He beamed, as Andromeda fastened her seatbelt.

"I bribed Sirius." She said simply.

"Bribed Sirius? Sirius _Black_?" That was impossible. No one managed to bribe Sirius Black. Not only was he incredibly clever, he was notorious for blackmail.

"How?"

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Chocolate. The only thing guaranteed to keep him silent."

**Fin. **


End file.
